Cherub Old love
by Ragingsloth
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own cherub. First chapter. Please leave a rating


Hannah pov:

Hannah Clarke lay on her bed in the Nebraska house, her long red hair splayed out on the bed behind her.

Her roommate, Lauren Mckenzie, was braiding her hair.

" Amy asked you to come speak to her when you get a chance" Lauren told her.

Amy was her grief counsellor. Her job was to help Hannah get through her parents death.

"Ok" Hannah said, "I'll head up there after a take a shower."

Hannah walked up to Amy's office and opened the door.

She expected to see Amy there with a stern look on her face and a pen in her hand, but instead there was nobody in the room.

"Hello?" Hannah asked anxiously, wondering if there had been a mistake.

When she got no answer she turned around to leave.

She found her path blocked by a tall man dressed in black wearing a balaclava.

He grabbed her and injected something into her arm.

Hannah tried to scream out but the man covered her mouth and within seconds she was unconscious.

Hannah woke up in a room completely naked.

She shuddered at the thought that somebody had undressed her.

"Holy shit" she exclaimed as she scanned around the room.

It had a queen size bed, that she was currently in, a flatscreen tv, an on suite and a couch.

The were clothes at the end of the bed.

She put on the combat boots and camo track pants.

There was also an orange shirt that had the words cherub on it.

"What the hell is a cherub" she muttered to herself.

Hannah was surprised to find the door unlocked.

She stepped out into the corridor and asked an older girl who was walking by to show her where to go.

"Can't talk to an orange" the girl said, but she pointed at an elevator.

Hannah went down to reception.

"Um... Excuse me?" She asked the receptionist,"but where am I?"

Over the next half a day she was told that cherub was a branch of the m15 that specialised in using children as agents.

She was made to do tests of physical and mental challenges.

The last one she had to do was kill a bunny.

"I won't do it!" She had said to the chairwoman, Zara.

"Ok, that's fine," Zara said, "You may go to your room, it is on the sixth floor. Room 117 I believe."

"Oh... Thanks" she replied hurriedly and left the room.

As Hannah stepped into the elevator another boy got in with her.

"Oh my god!" She exclaimed as the familiar boy turned around.

"Wha... Holy shit! Hannah is that you?!"

"JAMES BLOODY HOLMES YOU FUCKING BASTARD! HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME THERE, YOU DIDN'T RETURN MY CALLS, YOU DIDN'T EMAIL ME, IT WAS LIKE YOU DISAPPEARED OFF THE FACE OF THE BLOODY EARTH!"

The boy-James turned bright red.

"Whoa, H-H-Hannah, wait, hold up. How are you here!?"

"IM HERE BECAUSE SOMEBODY CALLED LAUREN MCKENZIE BROUGHT ME HERE!," she yelled.

"Okay first calm down, then, wait Lauren Mckenzie? You mean Lauren Adams, my sister?" James asked, " is she back?"

" yes she is," she said in a matter-of-factly voice.

The elevator arrived at the sixth floor and they both got out.

"What room are you in?" James asked.

"117" Hannah answered.

"Oh, I'm in 118 so we're right next door."

They walked to their rooms and began to unlock their doors James said " hey Hannah, swing past my room when you're ready and we can, talk."

"Ok" she replied.

They both walked into their rooms with grins on their faces.

James pov:

As James stepped into his room he noticed a familiar girl sitting on his bed.

"Kerry?, oh my god nobody told me you were back!"

Kerry was James's girlfriend and had been on a mission in South Africa.

"James," Kerry said in a stern voice, "would you care to tell me who that girl was!?"

"Oh...yea, um, about that," James took a deep breath and began to explain.

"On my last mission in Palm hill, you know the one that turned out to be a whole police bribery case?, yea well, Hannah lived a few doors down from where Dave and I were staying and we kinda hooked up."

Kerry glared at him.

"And all this was happening while you were supposed to be going out with me?"

Kerry was getting angrier by the second and James could hear it in her voice.

"Um...yea."

"Well you can forget copying your homework off me you DIRTY CHEATING SON OF A BITCH!"

She screamed out those last words and left his room in a storm.

Hannah's pov:

Hannah couldn't help but overhear the shouting coming from next room.

When she heard the door slam she decided that she would check on James.

As she stepped into his room she found him facedown on his bed sobbing into his pillow.

She came up and sat beside him and started rubbing his back.

"I'm guessing that was your girlfriend?" Hannah asked,

"Ex-girlfriend," James replied.

"Oh...that's good."

James turned around to face her. she looked stunning as the afternoon light lit up her radiant red hair.

"Whoa.."James gasped, "Hannah you look...beautiful."

Hannah tuned a whole new shade of red.

Hannah didn't know what to say, but luckily James pulled her into a kiss before she could respond.

Hannah pov:

It was just like back Palm hill.

James and Hannah had spent large amounts of time sitting on her bed chatting and snogging, and now Hannah finally felt the same warmth inside as she had felt the previous summer with James.

Eventually the both had to pull out of the kiss to breath, so they split with massive grins on their faces.

"James," Hannah began, "promise me you won't ever leave me."

"I promise" James whispered back.

Suddenly the door to his room swung open and Kyle entered.

"Hey James, Zara wanted to...holy shit! James you player, is this the new girl?"

James grinned as Kyle stuttered, knowing that he was uncomfortable here since he was gay.

"Yea Kyle, anyway, what did Zara want?" James asked.

"Um... Just that she wanted you to go to the mission preparation room immediately." And with that, Kyle promptly left.

James pov:

As James stepped into the mission preparation room he went through the whole what happens in this room stays in this room thing and were then was greeted by Zara, the chairwoman.

"What is this mission about?" Asked James.

"Oh, this is just a low risk drug trade mission." Zara answered."it's just regulation, you know, befriend the dealers children, find enough information for the police to move in."

James shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't think I'm ready to take on a mission yet," He said.

"an old friend has arrived here and I want to help her settle in."

"Her?" Zara asked.

"is that a problem?" James replied.

"No no... It's fine, we will just have to get another agent."

"Ok, cya Zara."

" Cya."

Hannah pov:

Back in the room James turned to Hannah and asked,

"What was the real reason you turned down that mission?"

"I just wanted a few more days to settle in, with you." She let the word hang there for a while before she wrapped her arms around his neck and began to snog him.

They fell into the bed, still snogging and groping.

The door opened and Kerry came in without James or Hannah noticing.

"Hey James? I just wanted to say I'm sorry fo-" she paused when she saw Hannah and James.

"OH I SEE HOW IT IS!"she screamed and then proceeded to burst into tears and run from the room.

"Oh god," Hannah gasped,

"It's ok,"James told her,"this wasn't your fault. I'll go talk to her."

James pov:

As James stepped into Kerry's room and found her on her bed, bawling her eyes out.

"Kerry I'm sorry." James said, "I was broken after you yelled at me and then Hannah found me crying, and well, one thing led to another, and well, no boy in their right mind is going to turn that down."

"You...you," Kerry was trying to talk but kept breaking into fits of sobbing.

James sat on her bed and put her arm around her to comfort her.

Quick as a flash, she grabbed his arm and twisted it around behind his back.

"JESUS KERRY!" James screamed "STOP!"

"FUCK YOU!" Kerry screamed.

She pushed him onto the floor and kicked him in the balls.

James screamed in agony.

Hannah pov:

Hannah heard James scream and she instantly knew something was wrong.

Obviously, other kids had heard I'm to because they were flooding the hallway.

Hannah opened the door and saw James on the ground with Kerry kicking him.

"HELP!" Hannah yelled, "Kerry is killing James in here!"

A scrawny kid about a year younger than James ran in and jabbed two fingers under Kerry's ribcage, causing her to spasm.

Two more kids came in and restrained Kerry while the first boy helped James up.

"Thanks Bruce," James said.

"No problem," Bruce answered.

Hannah pov:

As soon as the nurse said it was ok, Hannah rushed into see James and was surprised to see that a lot of James friends leads crowded around him.

"what's going on?" Hannah asked, "I was only just let in."

"We have a higher clearance pass." One kid replied.

At that moment one of the nurses came in with an X-Ray sheet.

"Bad news," she said. "His left leg has been fractured."

Everybody gasped.

"I suggest that he get some R&R and not be disturbed."

James moaned.

"So none of my friends can visit me?" He asked.

"None" she replied.

Everybody groaned.

Suddenly the nurses came in and herded everybody out of the room.

"Bye all" James said

"Cya" they all replied.


End file.
